


Don't Misgender Heroes

by shnuffeluv



Series: Nonbinary "Heroes" of Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Chara Is Not Evil, Chara's Pronouns are Ae/Aer, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderflux Chara, Get Dunked On Ms. Richards!, Misgendering, Neo Pronouns, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara are nonbinary. Their teacher doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Misgender Heroes

Frisk sat in the back of the classroom, silently praying that their teacher wouldn’t call on them. They were having a bad day and didn’t think they could be misgendered today. But just their luck, their teacher was staring straight at them. “Felix? Do you know the answer?”

They looked over at Chara and ae winced at them in sympathy. Frisk sat up straight and squinted at the board. They could barely read what it said. “What is the question, again, ma’am?”

The class erupted in giggles, save for Chara and Asriel. Their teacher frowned. “Felix, the question was, what steps would you take to find  _ x _ ?”

Chara’s hand shot up. “Ms. Richards, their name is Frisk, remember?”

“Christine,” Ms. Richards sighed, ignoring Chara’s flinch. “ _ His _ name is whatever is on the sheet, the same way yours is. We have had this discussion, remember?”

Chara scowled. “ _ Their _ name is  _ Frisk _ .  _ My _ name is  _ Chara _ . Why can you not understand this?!”

Ms. Richards pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s it, young lady. You have detention! Perhaps Felix will join you. Felix, stand up!”

Frisk did as they were told, their eyes trained on the floor.

“Felix, what is your name?”

Frisk looked up uncertainly at their teacher. “Ma’am?”

“What. Is. Your. Name?” she said slowly.

“My name is Frisk, ma’am,” Frisk said. “I chose it myself.”

The class laughed at their answer and Frisk felt tears come to their eyes.

“You can’t choose your own name!”

“ _ It _ says he’s not a boy or a girl! Isn’t that hilarious?!”

“Freak!”

Frisk stared at the ground as tears started to slide down their nose and drip to the floor. Chara watched in stunned silence. “You have detention, Felix, I expect to see you after class.”

Frisk didn’t reply, just slid into their seat and laid their head on their desk, and let their tears fall freely.

Chara tried to talk to them to cheer them up, since ae already had detention,  _ again _ , and ae didn’t care if another was added toward the next day, but Frisk wasn’t in the mood to talk. Eventually, the bell for recess rang, and the two of them along with the rest of the class made their way outside. Chara immediately headed to the swings, where Asriel, who was in the other 4th grade class, was already playing. “Chin up, Frisk!” Chara said as ae started swinging. “We all know who you are!”

Frisk sniffled. “That’s easy for you to say,” they grumbled. “You’re genderflux, and today’s a demigirl day for you. It doesn’t hurt you as bad. I’m agender.”

Chara pouted. “Want me to kill her for you?”

Frisk shook their head. “B-But dad’s gonna be so mad at me for getting detention. It’s different with you, he knows you’re always starting fights. But he’ll be so disappointed.”

Asriel hopped off the swing he was on and hugged Frisk. “It’s okay, Frisk! I can tell him what happened if you tell me, I’m sure Ms. Richards was just being a nasty teacher again. And, maybe next year we’ll get Mom as a teacher!”

Frisk smiled at that thought. “Having Mom as a teacher would be funny and scary.”

Chara smiled. “Yeah, just think about that whenever stupid Ms. Richards uses your deadname again!”

Asriel looked over at Chara. “Is that what happened?”

Chara nodded. “I told Ms. Richards Frisk’s name wasn’t Felix, and she gave me detention, and when they agreed with me, they got detention too. She says that ‘the name on the attendance sheet is the name you have to go by. No silly nicknames in my classroom!’”

Asriel rolled his eyes. “Sounds like her. Don’t worry, Frisk, I’ll make sure Dad isn’t mad at you.”

Frisk smiled shakily back. “Thanks, Az.”

Asriel smiled. “Don’t worry. And like Chara said, chin up! There’s only 2 hours left in school, and we’ve got an easy half-hour of recess! Wanna play tag?”

Frisk nodded and pounded their finger to their nose. “Not it!”

Asriel put a finger to their muzzle half a second before Chara put a finger to aer nose. “Oh, you two are gonna get it!” ae exclaimed as Asriel and Frisk ran off. They ran around the playground ignoring the kids giving them dirty looks and inviting other monsters to join their game.

As the half hour came to a close, Frisk started to shake at the thought of going back into Ms. Richard’s classroom. Chara grabbed their hand and gave it a light squeeze. “We can do this,” ae assured them.

“I hope you’re right,” Frisk whispered back.

The bell rang and all the children and monsters alike lined up. Chara stood protectively in front of Frisk in the back of the line, and ignored Ms. Richards attempts at niceties and assurances that tomorrow if they behaved better the two wouldn’t have detention. “We didn’t do anything,” Frisk whispered when Ms. Richards was out of earshot.

Chara nodded grimly. “I know. But what can we do?”

Frisk bit their lip and looked at the ground. Chara had a point. Unless ae decided to go on a killing spree like in past timelines, there was nothing either of them could do. So they sat in the back of the classroom and when the time came to pick a partner and finish the math worksheets they had been given the day before, they worked together and doodled pictures in the margins of their work. The final bell rang and Chara and Frisk looked at each other, packing up their work in the cubbies like everyone else, since you weren’t allowed to work on anything in detention. Chara turned to Frisk. “Think we could make a break for it?”

“Dad would kill  _ you _ , and that’s saying something.”

Chara groaned and grabbed aer lunchbag and backpack, going back to aer desk and sulking. Frisk trudged behind aer, and sat at their desk, practising the signs Toriel had been teaching them by pretending to have a conversation with Sans. Ms. Richards cleared her throat up front. “Felix, remember when you were in 1st grade, they taught you ‘quiet hands’?”

Frisk’s stomach turned. Of course they remembered. They would stim when they got upset because of anxiety to self-soothe and would be punished for it. They nodded.

“Then you should know by now, Felix. Quiet hands.”

Chara scowled. “Ms. Richards, that program is abusive and has been since banned!”

“It was distracting Felix’s classmates then, and it is now. It’s best if he keeps his hands to himself.”

“How many times do I have to explain this to you,” Chara seethed. “Frisk. Is. Nonbinary. Agender.  _ They _ are not a boy!”

Ms. Richards stood and grabbed the yardstick hanging next to the chalkboard. “Stand up,” she said, malice glinting in her eyes.

The angry 9-year-old crossed aer arms but shrunk away from the woman. “ _ Their _ name is  _ Frisk _ . Say whatever you want, do whatever you want. I won’t shut up.”

Ms. Richard’s lips thinned. “So be it. Stand up.”

Chara stood, defiantly looking at the woman ae hated, and wished ae had a knife. But before Ms. Richards could do anything, stomping feet were heard coming down the hall, and fast. Frisk and Chara both turned to the doorway, where Asgore stood, panting and furious, pointing at Ms. Richards. “ _ Step away from my child _ !”

Frisk jumped from their chair. “Dad! I swear it wasn’t my fault!”

Asgore’s features softened as he turned to look at Frisk. “I know, my child. Asriel explained everything to me.”

Frisk wilted in relief and ran over to Asgore, hugging him. “I wanna go home,” they whispered.

Asgore ran a hand through their hair. “My child, Toriel is just down the hall with the 5th graders’ detention. I recommend you and Chara go to her. Asriel is already there waiting for you, and he said something about a Minecraft server he was setting up for the 3 of you?”

Chara cheered and ran over, grabbing Frisk by the hand. “Ah, yeah! Let’s go!”

Frisk was dragged from the room by Chara and they walked 2 classrooms down the hall together. Toriel and Asriel were waiting in the doorway. Asriel smiled. “I told you I’d explain to Dad, Frisk!”

Toriel ushered them into the classroom and shut the door. No more than 10 seconds later could they hear the indistinct yelling of Asgore reading Ms. Richards the riot act. Chara giggled, which in and of itself was very rare and creepy. But Asriel was grinning from ear-to-ear as well, and Frisk was muffling laughter. Torial shook her head at her children. “Asriel was explaining to me what happened today, you two, and we’ll be transferring both of you to Asriel’s class starting tomorrow. I know it may be difficult for you two to make new friends, but…”

“Are you kidding?!” Chara exclaimed. “No one in our class liked us anyways! This is fantastic news!”

Toriel smiled. “I’m glad you think so, my child, because we want you on your best behavior for your new teacher. Asgore knows that half the time the fights you picked were over your or Frisk’s gender, and now the teacher will do your defending for you. Are we clear?”

Chara sighed. “Yes, mom.”

Toriel nodded firmly and Asgore walked into the room. “The matter is settled, you two don’t have detention. Let’s go home, shall we?” he asked.

Frisk looked at Chara and smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

“Me too,” Chara said.

“Me three!” Asriel piped up.

Frisk laughed.


End file.
